


Stars in the Making

by Neverplannedonsomeonelikeyou



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Actor AU, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, canon merge, god i needed this in my life, idk is that what youd call it?, mixed storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverplannedonsomeonelikeyou/pseuds/Neverplannedonsomeonelikeyou
Summary: Zen and MC are both musical actors. What will happen when they are cast together?





	1. Card games and duo rehearsal

Audition day.  
I wait in line patiently, signing in my name once I make it to the front. There are so many people here… and I’ll make sure to be the best. We all are auditioning for the same musical: Pirates of Penzance.  
I had played in it in high school as one of the policemen, and I’m excited about the chance to play in it again since it is one of my favorite plays. As I examine the competition, a lump forms in my throat.  
I pull out a mirror and re-apply my lipstick and touch up my hair. I take a couple of deep breaths and feel my confidence come back. I put the mirror away and wait for my name to be called.  
I meet with some of the other people auditioning, picking up their phone numbers while waiting. There is one man in particular who I give my number to that sticks out. He has vibrant red eyes and long, silver hair. He stays in my mind even when I chat with the others auditioning.  
“Next, MC,” a tired-sounding man says from the other end of the room. I stand up and walk to the door with my sheet music for the accompanist. I shake the director's hand, and pass the sheet music to the accompanist, with the measures I need her to play marked for her.  
I walk to the stage, stand center downstage, facing the director, and wait for instruction.  
The director cues the pianist, and I begin singing a passage from Regina Spektor’s “Eet,” getting lost in the music, tapping my toe inside my shoe to the beat.  
The rest of the audition goes smoothly. I am very confident in my skill. I leave the theater and get into my car to drive home, anxiously waiting for cast results.

 

A week later, I check the official website, anxiously searching for the cast list. I decide to read it bottom up when I find it, looking at the minor roles before the major roles.  
Slowly, I read the cast list. Not seeing my name anywhere towards the bottom, I checked the lead roles, scared I didn't make the cut.  
There it is. I made it as Mabel! My heart jumps with excitement. I scan the cast list again, barely believing my eyes. I pinch my arm - it's real!  
Immediately after I begin to calm down, I receive a phone call from someone I had met at the auditions. Zen.  
“Hello?”  
“Hello, ah... were you cast as Mabel for Pirates of Penzance?” I hear a nervous voice on the other end.  
“Yes! That's me,” I say, unable to help my grin. Hearing someone else say that I had gotten the role made it feel all the more real. “My name is MC. I’m assuming you’re Zen?”  
“Haha, that's me!” He says, excitement in his voice. “Look, I like to get to know my fellow actors before the show, and I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime?”  
Very forward. “Ah… sure,” I say. “If you’d like, you could come over to my place? We could get a head start on the lines. I am free anytime until the play starts - I like to focus on one production at a time.”  
“Of course,” he says, calmer than before. “Anytime you would like to meet, I would be happy to see you.”  
“I’ll text you my information in a bit,” I say.  
“Mmhm. Talk to you then!”  
We say our goodbyes. I pull out my laptop and do a bit of research on Zen. I type his name into the search engine to see a Wikipedia page on him. I read through and get a general idea of what he is like and of his past and such. I decide he is safe enough to invite over, and I text him my address.  
I take a look around my home. I need to clean up a bit before he comes over, as well as make dinner. I tell him to come over at around five thirty and to bring some games if he had any. I jump up to start working on the house, cleaning up whatever mess there is.  
I run around the house, making sure everything looks perfect. I then start to work on making dinner for the two of us. I want to make a good impression. I decide to make alfredo, since I can make it quick. I begin working on the dish, singing along to some music playing on my phone and turning the cooking process into a dance.  
After about forty five minutes, I hear a knock on my door. I rush to turn my music off and run to the door. I look out the peephole and see it's him. Zen. I feel a rush of anxiety as I go to open the door. What if he isn’t a good person? What if I find out I hate him and don’t want to act with him? I shake my head, put on a smile, and open the door. He greets me first.  
“Hello, beautiful MC,” he says. I open the door wider to allow him in. “You don't have any cats, right?”  
I shake my head, and he breathes a sigh of relief as he steps in, setting a green bag down on the floor next to where he takes his shoes off. “Fur allergy?”  
“Just cats,” he says.  
I nod. “Well, I made dinner. Does pasta work?”  
“You didn't have to cook for me!” He exclaims, surprised. With a flirtatious edge to his words, he adds, “But I certainly won't say no to a lady’s cooking.”  
“Come with me.” I smile and lead him into the kitchen. I tell him to sit at the dining table while I dish his plate for him.  
“Treating me like royalty! It's you who should be treated like a princess,” he says.  
“Well, then, good sir, will you be my prince?” I ask, an idea forming in my head. Zen blushes lightly. Before he could speak, I say, “Or will you be my pirate who attempts to slay my father?”  
He stands up, changing his demeanor instantly. “Good Mabel, it was not my choice, for it was my duty!”  
“Ha, you said duty,” I joke. “Sit, I’m not there yet!”  
He sits back down in his seat and watches me intently. I reach into a drawer and pull out two forks, grab the plates, and walk over to the table. I set his plate and his fork down in front of him.  
“It smells wonderful. Thank you,.” he says.  
I smile and nod. “Do you pray before eating?”  
“I’m atheist - I only believe in one god, and that would be me,” He says, a playful tone in his voice. “Do you?”  
“Only before a show,” I explain. “I don't believe in any god, but I do believe that if the cast wants to pray, then I will pray with them.”  
“Cast prayers get interesting sometimes.” He chuckles, taking a bite. “‘Please, do not let Allan slip on the papers scattered on the ground again.’”  
“That one has nothing on one I've heard - ‘God, please bless the cast to not spill their water backstage and nearly kill me,’” I quote. “A lot of salt in that prayer.”  
“Tell me it wasn't you who spilled,” he says.  
“No, I follow the rules, promise,” I say, raising my hands defensively. “Does it taste alright?”  
Zen nods. “It's wonderful. It's, like, Olive Garden quality.”  
“Ooh, comparing my last minute cooking to Olive Garden? Suck up,” I joke.  
“Not a suck up,” he says. “It does taste nice.”  
I stand up, remembering that I forgot to offer him a drink. “Water?” I ask, walking to my fridge to grab two bottles of water. I step back and hand him one.  
He thanks me, grabbing the water and setting it down next to his plate.  
The two of us finish up quickly, excited to get to know each other better. After finishing, I take his dish and set it next inside the sink for later. We head into the living room.  
“So, I brought some cards. Do you know the game Trash?” He asks. I nod - it is a well-loved game of mine, seeing as I always teach my fellow actors to play it to keep their minds busy before the performance and to help ease nerves.  
“One of my favorite games. Wanna sit on the floor?” I ask, grabbing some pillows off the couch to sit on. He takes one, thanking me.  
“One requirement,” I say. “I can't shuffle.. Would you?”  
“Of course, lovely Mabel,” he jokes, and starts to shuffle. “Wanna mix the game up a bit?”  
“How so?” I ask.  
“When I move on to the next number, I must answer a question that the other person asks me. But it has to be safe for work.”  
I chuckle. “Sure, since this is to get to know each other, yeah?”  
He passes me my stack of cards to lay out on the floor. I lay out the cards in front of me, preparing a list of questions in my head.  
A round passes quickly. I win and move on to nine cards. Zen gets to ask me a question now.  
“Hm… any superstitions, besides the normal ones, such as the ‘Scottish play’?” he asks.  
“Hmmm..” I think for a moment. “I never request a mic. Otherwise, something bad with the mics will happen. If they give me one, cool. But I will never ask to get one.”  
“Is there a story about that?” He asks.  
“Ooh, that sounds like another question for when I win again,” I tease, passing him my cards so he can shuffle the cards into the deck. He repeats the earlier process, passing me my stack of nine cards, keeping ten for himself. He sets the deck in the center. Since I win, it is his turn to go first.  
I win the round, but he flips his cards and re-arranges the wild cards in front of him on his turn. Both of us get to ask a question.  
“You ask first, since I am the one who won first,” I state.  
“Favorite animal?” He asks.  
“I like dogs a lot, never been much of a cat person. But if we are talking about non-pet animals, I love puffins… or seahorses, if they count,” I say thoughtfully. He looks at me intently, clearly interested in my answer. I think of a question to ask him. “Hmm… pre-show routine?”  
“Depends on the show,” he says. “I mainly do musicals, so I steam my voice and do lots of stretches. For a play, I will generally try and focus more on the co-actors and make sure they're doing well, since I don't want to do any line rehearsing the day of the show. I show them a photo my friend took that always helps calm my nerves.”  
“Very kind, helping my other actors,” I say. “I like that.”  
I end up learning a lot about him, from things to his favorite color to his morning routine. He also finds out things about me, like my favorite flower and my natural hair color. I regularly dye my hair, sometimes for roles, but also sometimes for a fun color while I’m not in any productions. Of course, he gives me a lecture about how that will damage my hair, but I shrug it off, already knowing how it goes after hearing it a million times. I take great care of my hair other than that, so it feels alright anyway.  
After playing the card game, I decide to watch the movie that is based on the show we will be performing.  
I pulled the movie up on my TV. Pirates of Penzance, (1983). We both had seen it before, so I decide I would sing along with my parts. After hearing him in other shows, I am excited how he would use his voice to portray the character.  
The two of us have a blast practicing. From start to finish, we sing every song and spoke our individual lines. We help each other with each other’s parts as best as we can, and when one is in a duet or trio, the other sings the other part for them. I have a fun time singing as Ruth a few times for him. He struggles to pull off Sargent in a few spots, but he enjoys it nonetheless. The two of us thoroughly enjoy acting the other parts - I make a great deputy.  
When the movie ends, we are still smiling from our practice. We both are even more excited for rehearsal. I can’t wait to practice other actions with him - but for now, just singing it together is enough.  
Am I beginning to fall in love with my co-star?  
No. That's against the rules! I would get kicked from my roles.  
Plus, I don't like him that way. Right? There certainly hasn't been enough time for me to like him.  
Anyways, it would be bad for my career if I were to have a thing for him.  
The two of us finish up for the night, since it was about eight, and it’s rude to keep anyone past that time, unless we’re romantically involved. He leaves, saying it’s time for the process to rest.  
I go to bed with thoughts filling my head. Thoughts of Zen. How can I work well with him on my mind like this?


	2. Chapter 2: Practice and Work Outs

I thought I had gotten over the feelings I had for Zen already. After all, it was just a little crush.   
Oh, how wrong I was.  
I make it to practice early. We are going to do a cold read of all the lines, then run through the songs once. I pull my script out of my bag and sit in one of the seats, waiting for instructions from the director.  
We are to perform in one month, so we are expected to have everything memorized and have rough blocking down by the end of this week. I come fully memorized to make sure I didn't have any issues.  
I spray the perfume I have set for the play on myself while I wait. I always have one perfume dedicated to one show so it will help associate the show with the scent.   
I toy with my aventurine necklace, one that I decided to wear for confidence. As a believer in the energy crystals give off, I always have one somewhere on me.  
“Hey, pretty lady,” Zen says in a flirtatious tone. I turn around and leap to my feet, startled.  
“Zen! You can't scare me like that,” I say with a grin. While distracted with my necklace, Zen snuck up behind me. He smiles back, causing my heart to flutter.  
“Sorry, MC, I didn't expect you to be so oblivious to the world around you,” he teases. “Are you ready for our first practice?”  
I nod. “I have all of my lines and songs down already,” I say.   
His eyes widen with shock. “Already? You are intense, MC.”  
“You gotta be in some aspects. Like you are with your appearance,” I say. “I don't like to accept roles if I can’t memorize everything within a couple days of getting the role.”  
“Doesn't not having any physical practice with the rest of the cast make memorization difficult?” He asks.  
I shake my head. “My secret is perfume. I have a lot for individual scripts.”   
We both sit down and talk about our odd theatre habits until it is time for practice to start.  
The assistant director calls for everyone to sit in a circle on the stage, scripts in hand, for the cold read of only the lines. Doing just the lines will be very short, since most of the shows lines are sung.   
I enjoy the cold read. I have a lot of fun during my favorite scene, where Mabel talks to the policemen. Since I played Sergeant in my high school production of Pirates of Penzance, I enjoyed acting the scene with a different role.  
We finish the cold read quickly, since there are only a few actual lines in the show. The assistant director ask for the techs to cue the practice music, since the orchestra needs another week to become proficient enough in the music to play for them. The opening song, Pour O’ Pour the Pirate Sherry, starts to play from the speakers around us.  
We are singing it with each person singing only their parts, so I don't have to do anything much for some time. It’s lovely hearing the other singers. I particularly enjoy Zen’s singing, but everyone else is also a wonderful singer. The director chose a great group for the show.   
Hearing everyone else singing makes me a bit nervous. My part is coming, and I’m scared they won't enjoy my voice. My voice is very strong and very distinct. I don't know if it is a good fit for the role.  
“Yes, one!” I sing, my fears washing away as I see Zen’s reaction. He has heard me sing before, yet he still reacts as if it is his first time, with a smile. Is that a blush I see?  
No, stop, MC. If it is a blush, it's due to the scene. It’s not because of me, it's because of my character saying she will love him.  
I launch into my song, Poor Wandering One, easily hitting each note on time. I feel eyes on me, watching. This is the kind of reaction I live for.  
The rest of practice goes very smoothly. I am packing my stuff up when I feel a tap on my shoulder.  
“Would you like to come over tonight, Miss… MC?” One of my co-stars asks. I haven't caught his name, but he is playing as the Pirate King. He wraps his arm around my waist while he spoke, his hand a little too low.  
I see Zen walking over to us. “Oh, no, not tonight. Zen and I have plans,” I say, moving away from the actor. “Right, Zen?”  
“Oh, yeah,” He says, standing protectively next to me. “We want to work on our songs together at my place.”  
“Oh,” The actor says. “I guess I will see you two at practice tomorrow, then.” He leaves, and the two of us are alone.  
“Thanks, Zen. We don't actually need to do anything,” I say. I sling my bag over my shoulder.  
“I only need to do some working out later, but we could do that together if you like?” Zen says. “I like your company.”  
“Deal,” I say. 

 

I stop at my house to get some workout clothes, then go right over to Zen’s house. Rehearsal today was fairly short compared to the rest of the schedule, since it was mainly to get to know everyone and their roles a bit more, so it is only two in the afternoon.  
Does that mean it is socially acceptable to stay at Zen’s house longer?  
My heart jumps at the thought.   
I barely know the guy, I can't like him.  
These thoughts cloud my head as I drive to Zen's house. It’s on the outskirts of town, a decent ways away from my house.   
I knock on the door, my backpack thrown over one shoulder. “Coming!” I hear from inside. The door swings open moments later, Zen on the other side. “MC! Welcome!”   
“Hello, Zen,” I say. “Ready for our workout?”  
He nods. “Do you need to change?”  
I nod. He leads me to the bathroom, and I step inside to change. I take a look around.  
Skincare galore.  
His skincare collection puts any teenage girl’s collection to shame. He has it all - exfoliator, cleansers, toner, facemasks... He has these items on their own shelf, but he seems to have run out of room, so he has some around his sink as well.  
Well, now I know where to go when I need skincare tips.  
I change quickly and tie my hair up, fold my clothes and put them away, then step out of the bathroom.   
When Zen sees me, he seems to perk up. “Ready to go?” he asks. I nod. He leads me to his small home gym he has, which I can assume was a guest bedroom at some point in time.   
“Do you want the treadmill, and I take weights, then we switch?” I ask.  
“Good thinking, dear Mabel,” He jokes. We both do some stretches to prepare for our workout while chatting. “Do you work out regularly?”  
“Probably not as much as you,” I admit. “I go on daily runs, and I do yoga, but other than that, I normally don't do much.”  
“I am a gym fiend,” he says. “Working out is a good release, and I also need to make sure I look my best.”  
“The hardest part of theatre, working out.”   
We finish our workout, chatting about our workout habits. He has a lot to talk about. I have very simple habits - daily jog, daily yoga, occasional gym. But his routine was much more intense than mine - he basically did everything, though he has it scheduled so that it’s on different days.  
“Man, I’m so hungry after that,” I say.  
“It’s a bit early, but would you like to go get dinner together?” He asks. “I know a great diner nearby, we could even walk to it.”  
“Sure!” I say. “So long as it isn't crowded. I don't want to be spotted…”  
He shakes his head. “It's a very low key place.” He says. “We both need a change before going, though. Would you like a shower?”  
I nod. “Would that be alright?”  
“Of course, princess. I wouldn't offer if I weren’t serious!” He says. “I’ll go after you.”  
I head to the bathroom, realizing midway through the shower that I didn't bring any of my own shower products.   
“Shit…” I mutter. I decide it would be best to just use his and pray that he doesn't mind. I pump a bit of shampoo into my hand. Peppermint, a good choice. I finish up the shower as quick as I can so he can get one in as well.  
I dry off and get dressed quickly, not wanting to keep him waiting longer than I have to. I step out of the bathroom, hair wrapped in a towel, and call to Zen to let him know the bathroom is free.  
He jumps up from the couch where he is sitting, still in the same clothing as before. He walks over to the bathroom, but stops when he catches a hint of my scent.  
“Peppermint...?” He asks, then softly continues, “At this rate, you’ll release the beast…” he says with a light blush. He shakes his head and enters the bathroom. I hear the lock click.  
The beast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I would love to see some comments on this chapter about how you are liking this so far. It would mean the world to me <3 How do you like Stars in the Making?


	3. Chapter 3: Time spent with Zen

Zen and I walk to the diner, enjoying the warm afternoon air together. We walk in a comfortable silence, soaking in the outdoors together. I enjoy going on walks. It makes me feel more free, walking or running in the streets of my city.   
We enter the diner. He holds the door open for me. I step inside, thanking him.  
It's a very warm atmosphere, the diner has very few people, especially since we are here at three thirty on a Monday. We are told to sit wherever we like. Zen and I choose a booth in the far back, where we are less likely to be spotted.  
“So, how are you feeling about the cast?” I ask Zen.  
“I haven't heard of any of them before, so I’m excited to see their careers develop,” he says, flipping through the menu. “I am most excited about you in the cast.”  
“I, ah, thank you,” I say, rubbing my shoulder. He smiles back at me, and I mirror his smile. “I am most excited about you, too.”  
The waitress comes and asks for our drink orders. I gave up drinking soda years ago to make sure my vocal chords are best for performances. It started as just cutting it out two weeks before any performance, but then I joined improv. I had performances all the time and couldn't always predict when I would have a performance, so I cut it out entirely. The both of us order water. We chat while we wait for the waitress to take our order.  
“So, MC,” Zen says. “I would like to get to know you better.”  
“What would you like to know?” I respond, tucking and untucking my hair behind my ear.  
“What are you willing to share?”   
I twirl my hair around my finger, thinking. What would he be interested in knowing about me?  
“Well, I’ve always been a theatre kid,” I say. I wait for a reaction, but receiving none, I continue, “I have probably over one hundred plays and or so under my belt, about twenty of those from my youth.”  
I continue to tell him about my favorite plays I have acted in, how I got into theatre. I end up rambling about my high school production of Pirates of Penzance. He gives me little responses to show he is listening and still interested, and watches intently as I explain. I go on to tell him about my friends in high school, and what kind of student I was outside of theatre. I don’t realize how long I have gone on about it, but it’s long enough for our food to have already arrived.  
“So… That's a bit about me.” I laugh nervously, realizing how long I had talked. “I’m sorry to have talked for so long.”  
“I enjoyed hearing about you,” he says, shifting in his seat. “You’re very interesting. I would love to get to know you even more.”  
“Well, it's your turn to share,” I say, cutting up my food.   
“Well, I am part of a charity group,” he says. “I love doing things for charity. My favorite donations we give are to the youth, since my childhood was…” He scratches at his arm. “Well, I will tell you that one day.”  
He continues telling various random things about him, from the charity organization - called the Rika’s Fundraising Association - all the way to his morning routine.  
I enjoy every second of our conversation. We talk for what feels like forever, getting to know each other. By the end of our early dinner, I feel like I had known him for years.  
At the end of the meal, the both of us fight over who gets to pay the bill. He argues that a princess shouldn’t have to pay, while I argue that this is how I’ll repay him for letting me come over. He convinces our waitress to let him take the whole bill in the end. I already begin to plan how I will slip the cost of the meal to him later.  
We leave the diner together and walk back to his house. We decide to practice lines and help Zen fully memorize his lines.   
“So, how is it you are already fully memorized?” He asks. “I am only halfway there. Memorization is so hard!”  
“It's about making connections,” I explain. “Your brain only has so many slots for short term memory. And when you don't make a connection in your brain to what you are memorizing, it won't work. It’ll go into short term memory.”  
“How do I make connections?” He asks me.   
“You make connections a couple ways. How I do it is I have a familiar scent that I use to memorize. I use a different perfume for each piece I learn. This time, Moonberry Shine, which is a berry scent. I won't use a berry scent for a while.” I reach into my bag and show him my perfume. “I spray it on my chest and wrists.” I spray the perfume on as I explain where they go. I continue to explain why you put it in those areas.  
“Another way people will make connections is by taste. In school, I would use chewing gum for each subject. The taste or scent connects your lines you are memorizing to it, that way you are able to memorize it and remember it when you have that scent or taste.”   
“Thats crazy…” Zen mutters.  
“Do you want to try?” I ask. He nods. “Would you like to use my perfume?” I ask jokingly.  
“Could I?” He asks. Shocked, I nod, and pass him my perfume. “Thank you, I wouldn't want two different scents mingling when on stage.”  
“Are you just saying that because you don't want to get up?” I tease. He sprays his neck and his wrists.  
“No, I like berry scents,” he tells me. “Especially on a pretty lady like you.”  
I feel my heart rate increase. I am used to compliments, but hearing them from Zen makes me feel much better than the compliments I get from anyone else.   
“Thank you,” I say. “It is one of my favorite scents, too. Although… I may like peppermint more.”  
He smiles. “Thank you. We should probably get into practice now.”  
I nod. We launch into the scenes we have together. I enjoy practicing with him; he is a fun acting partner. We practice together for hours, enjoying each other’s company. Around eight, I decide it is time for me to go home, since we both are getting tired. I leave, excited to see him again tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Please make sure to comment, your comments really encourage me.


	4. Chapter 4: More than Play Practice

I have always enjoyed theatre, and now that I do it professionally, I live my dream every day. But never in my life have I been more excited to play practice than I am today.  
I’m excited because of Zen.  
Practice starts off smoothly. We are to be getting into blocking today. The assistant director explains to us how the stage will look, and requests help to move some risers around. A few people, including Zen and I, jump up to help.  
We move in the risers and position them, along with a set of stairs. The risers extend to just in front of the audience. This gives us more room to dance around and gives the daughters a more interesting entrance.  
The directors assistant pulls out a blocking map and has us memorize where we will be for the first ten sets. I don't have my entrance until part sixteen, so I go and sit in the audience for the time being.  
I enjoy watching everyone run the show with blocking. We are now able to put actions to our words, which will make memorization for those who aren’t fully done much easier.  
Finally, we get to the part where I enter. Everything goes smoothly. We finish up all of act one and are dismissed for the day. We will finish up the show tomorrow, then we’ll begin to work on fine blocking as we do full run-throughs.  
As I pack up my things, I feel a tap on my shoulder. It's Zen. I turn around and greet him with a smile.  
“Practice went well,” he says. “What did you think?”  
“I like the assistant director,” I say. “I’ve noticed that she is really good with keeping everyone on task.”  
He nods. “I agree, I felt like there wasn't any lag during practice.”  
“So, what’s up?” I ask, tucking my hair behind my ear.  
“I was wondering if you would like to go out for lunch,” he says with a grin. “My treat, of course.”  
“Only if it's my treat,” I say. “You paid last time, remember?”  
“As a gentleman would!”   
I throw my bag over my shoulder. “Well, let the lady do it this time, then I’ll let you next time.” I extend my hand. “Deal?”  
He thinks for a moment, then sighs and shakes my hand. “Deal. But, that means it’s your choice on where we go.”  
I shake my head. “No way, you’re the one inviting me out.”  
He let out a squeal like noise. “You’re killing me, MC!”  
“Not before a performance I’m not!” We start walking to the exit.  
“Well, we could go to a small pizza place I know around here,” he says after some time. “Could get a pizza to share.”  
“Mmm, grease and fat. Let’s go!” 

After ordering, we sit down at a table hidden back in the sunroom. The room has a half wall sectioning off the regular area from the sunroom. There are potted and hanging plants throughout the room. It’s a pleasant room to be in, especially with the sun shining through the windows and ceiling.  
“So, my dear Frederic,” I say. “Tell me about roles you’ve played before.”  
“I’ve been a lot,” Zen admitted. “I’ll tell you my favorites. Have you ever seen the production of ‘The Jalapeno Topping was Very Spicy?’”  
“I was in it once,” I say, “I believe you were the guy we got to chain up topless?”  
“So we’ve met before!” he exclaims. “I can't believe I have been so career focused as to miss such a pretty face!”  
“I’m much more than a pretty face,” I tease. His face goes red.  
“I didn't mean for it to sound like that! You are very talented, and I am very glad to work with you - ”  
“I’m teasing, Zen,” I say. “You also are much more than a pretty face. You’ve got a good soul.”  
He smiles. “Thank you, MC. And thank you for lunch as well.”  
“No problem!” I say. “I like spending time with you.” I set my hand on top of his. “You’re… very fun to be around. I’ve enjoyed every moment spent with you.”  
We sit that way for a few minutes, a comfortable silence falling between us.   
“Order for MC,” we hear over the speakers.   
Zen retracts his hand and stands up. “I’ll go get the pizza.”

 

I close the door of my home, thoughts filling my head. I touched his hand in the middle of public. What if someone saw? No, nobody was there. What if I was too forward? What even is too forward? I don't even understand my feelings for him, why would I do that?  
Calm down, MC. He probably thought it was just a friendly gesture.  
But what if he didn't?  
I pinch the bridge of my nose. Time for a jog.  
I change into running clothes and open my door. I look to my feet and see a bouquet of flowers at my feet.  
I pick up the bouquet and examine the flowers. There are twelve thornless roses and a card.  
To: More than a pretty face  
I apologize if this is too forward. Will you come with me tomorrow for ice cream? My turn to pay.  
~Good soul  
I smile reading the card. Maybe my jog could wait. I snap a photo of the bouquet and text it to Zen, along with a quick yes.


	5. Chapter 5: Ice cream trips

I am so excited for the end of rehearsal that anything before just took too long.  
How can I not be excited? Yesterday I received flowers on my doorstep from the person I can't get out of my head and a note asking me for ice cream.  
Waiting backstage and watching Zen is my favorite part of rehearsal. He is such a talented actor, and seeing him with his lines now fully memorized is amazing. The little motions he makes really add to his character, such as twirling his hair with his finger when he “flirts” with the daughters. By now, he has even come up with a character quirk that makes his acting much more believable. I enjoy every moment I get to watch him.  
During ‘No, I am brave,’ I look offstage to see Zen watching me. I couldn't help but smile - which doesn't fit the scene whatsoever. What am I going to do with these feelings?  
Getting into a romantic relationship with Zen would break the directors rules. Dating is completely off limits while we are co-stars, and now I am seeing why. I can't get him out of my mind.  
It isn’t like I can just erase my feelings for Zen. If I knew how, I don't think I would be willing to.  
After practice finished, I walk to Zen’s position and call his name.  
He turns around to face me. “Hey! It’s great to talk with you!”  
I laugh. “Silly, we talked loads!”  
“As Frederic and Mabel,” he states. “I like to be able to talk as Zen and MC.” He packs his things into his bag. I notice he has the same perfume I wear tucked away into his bag.  
“You really do like berry scents, don't you?” I ask.  
He smiles. “Of course. If you like it, I must like it too.”  
My heart flutters. Zen is going to be the death of me. “Are you ready for our ice cream trip?”  
“Trip… Yes, I am ready for our ice cream trip. Did you drive today?”  
I shake my head. “No, I walked.”  
He gasps. “A lady shouldn't have to walk! Would you like for me to run and grab my motorcycle from my house?”  
“No, it's okay! How far is the ice cream place you want to go to?” I ask.  
“It's near your house.”  
I laugh. “It can't be too far then. Lets walk!”  
“Are you sure?” he asked. “I wouldn't mind getting my motorcycle.”  
I shake my head. “No way! This just means I get to spend more time with you.”  
“Well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse?”

 

We walk out of the theater and head towards my house to drop our things off. The walk to my house goes uninterrupted after that fan encounter. I unlock the door to my house. We step in, and instantly Zen’s face goes red.  
“You put the flowers in a vase with the card attached still?” He asks.  
I grin. “Of course! They’re special flowers with a special note!”  
He smiles. “Thank you, MC.” He steps towards me and hesitantly brushes the hair out of my face before placing his hand on my cheek. I set my hand on top of his, staring into his eyes. Time slows down. The both of us lean in, foreheads touching. I push my thoughts to the side and stay in the moment, ignoring the alarms going off in my head that tell me we shouldn’t be as close as we are.  
“Babe, I…” Zen trails off. Suddenly, my phone buzzes in my back pocket. I jump back, and he removes his hand. I smile sheepishly as I pull it out.  
“It's my mother,” I say. I curse her bad timing. “I need to respond to this text, but then I will be ready to go.”  
I type out a quick response and hit send. I look up from my phone and see Zen staring at me.  
“So, where are we going?” I ask. “You’ve said ice cream, but I don't know anything other than that.”  
“None other than Coldrock!” He says. “It’s my favorite ice cream place, and it is just a few blocks away.”  
“Well, what are we waiting for? Ice cream time!”

 

We arrive at the ice cream shop quickly, as it isn’t far from where I live. We both get our ice cream and sit down together.  
“Can we make an agreement not to talk about the show at all?” I say as we sit. “I’d like to be Zen and MC right now.”  
“Zen and MC it is,” he says with a smile. “So, earlier you had a text from your mom?”  
“Yeah, she likes to check up on me,” I say. “She thinks I need her to make the trip to come see me all the time and make me cookies.”  
“That seems nice,” he says, a sad look in his eyes. “Is she a kind person?”  
“She is. She is always looking out for me.”  
He sits and stares at the cup of ice cream he had in front of him. I wonder if I said something wrong.  
“Zen..?” I say softly. “Are you alright?”  
He shakes his head softly, then perks up. “Of course! I just had a moment of thinking. Maybe I will tell you what I thought about later.”  
“You can tell me anything, so long as you are comfortable,” I say. “I’m always here to listen.”  
He smiles and thanks me. We slip into conversation about our favorite ice cream flavors, which leads to other conversation topics. Every day I am with Zen, we get to learn more about each other.  
Soon enough, we both have finished our ice cream and are on our way back to my house. He grabs his things that he left at my house and I drive him to his. I walk him up to the door.  
“Thank you for ice cream earlier,” I say. “And for the roses.”  
“Anything for my favorite actress,” he says. “Thank you for coming with me. I hate going and getting ice cream alone, it just doesn't feel right.”  
I smile. I stand on his porch for a few moments, both of us staring into each others eyes. I break the silence. “Well, I will see you tomorrow at practice.”  
I turn around and jog to my car. Before stepping in, I wave goodbye at him, and he smiles wide and waves back before turning and entering his home.  
I drive home, thoughts of Zen and the play swirling in my head


	6. Chapter 6: Mall trips

I can't get him out of my mind.   
Zen has managed to work his way into my daily routine. For the past few weeks, he has been the first and last thing I think of each day. In the mornings before my jog, I send him a good morning text. At night, before I sleep, I send him a goodnight text. And all throughout the day, he is in my thoughts.  
This would begin to spell out bad things for me if the director caught us.  
Our assistant director was more calm than what I heard the director to be. The director was a much more strict person who would instantly kick us off the cast if we were caught to be involved in a romantic relationship.  
That must have been what’s been keeping Zen and I at the stage we have been at for so long.

Currently, it is what we so lovingly call hell week, the week before our performance. Everyone is beyond stressed. We are more than prepared - we have been ready for over a week now - but the stress is beginning to eat away at the actors.  
We have had one meltdown already today from the actress playing Isabel - this is one of her first big performances, and she is the first to break down. We will expect more in this next week.  
This is the time for mess-ups. It is a theatre superstition that the worse hell week is, the better the performance will be. So far, it looks like this will be a great show.  
Practice ended, and we all were given the ‘homework’ to take care of ourselves. What even is self care for hell week? I’m yet to find anything that calms me.  
Maybe Zen knows.  
“Zen, what do you do for self care during hell week?” I ask him after practice ends.  
“I always buy myself something nice,” he said. He sighed. “Money may be tight sometimes, but even if it's just a small thing, retail therapy always helps me.”  
“Would you like to do some retail therapy with me, lovely Zen?” I asked, a smile plastered on my face.   
He grins. “Lovely Zen? I can get used to that,” he says, messing with his hair. “I’d love to. If you aren't busy tomorrow, I’d love to go after dress rehearsal is over.”  
“I’d love to,” I say. I can’t wait for tomorrow, now.

 

Dress rehearsal goes by slowly. It feels like it's bump after bump in the road. The only thing keeping me sane is the knowledge that I’ll be going to the local mall with Zen after dress rehearsal.  
After practice ends, I walk out to my car and put my things in, Zen behind me. He walked to the theater today, so we decided to take my car. I get myself into the drivers side and buckle myself up.  
“Seatbelt!” I tell Zen before starting the car, reaching across him to buckle him up myself.  
“I could have done it,” Zen mumbles, face red.  
“Of course, but it's more fun for me to do it!” I say, grinning at his reaction.   
We make it to the mall and find a good parking spot in front of the south entrance.   
“I have an idea,” Zen said. I look over to him, unbuckling myself. “How about instead of shopping for ourselves, we shop for each other? Limit of twenty five dollars total.”  
I grin. “Sounds like a good idea!”  
He smiles at me. “I’m glad you like it.” We leave my car, locking it before we walk into the large building. I have been here many times before. It is one of the more calm malls in the area, since there is a much larger one a few blocks away. I like this one mostly because it is less crowded and I have a less chance of getting recognized. I voice this to Zen.  
“I agree,” Zen says as we walk into the first store, which is a clothing store. “I love my fans, but it is nice to go out and just be with my friends.”  
“So, speaking of friends,” I say. “I don't know anything about yours! Will you tell me about them?”  
Zen started looking at a few clothing items as he spoke. “Well, I only have a couple friends. One of them is my fan, even. Her name is Jaehee, she works as an assistant.”  
“I can't imagine working as an assistant,” I say, shaking my head. I pulled a top off its rack and held it up to Zen. The blue fabric looked nice on him.  
“Her boss is awful. He makes her do all sorts of crazy stuff,” Zen says. He continues telling me about his friends, who I learn the names to be Yoosung, Luciel, Jumin, and the one he mentioned first.   
“I would love to meet them sometime,” I say with a smile as we leave the store without purchasing anything. We move on to a cheaper clothing store.  
“I’ll be honest, I don't like them too much, but… They're my family, even the trust fund kid,” Zen said.   
“Family… They seem like a good one.”   
Zen smiles. “They’d love you.”  
“Will they come see our show?” I ask, hopeful.  
“Jaehee and Yoosung plan to.”  
“Can I meet them then?” I ask.  
Zen smiles and pats me on the shoulder. “I’d love for you to meet them opening night!”  
We continue walking around stores, looking at random items we see that we feel each other would like. After we have looked at every store that caught our eye, we split up to purchase our gifts for each other. I immediately go to a store I had seen that had a long, red ribbon. I purchase that before going to Shower and Body Works, where I purchase him a few bath bombs. I walk to our agreed upon meeting place to see him on the phone.  
“My contacts?” Zen asked the other person on the phone, running a hand through his hair. “Why would someone look through my contacts? Are they looking for the director’s phone number or something? What do you mean you don’t know?”  
He glances at me, and I see a look of shock written across his face. He whispers something into the phone and ends the call. He walks towards me, replacing his frown on his face with a smile. “There you are!” He says cheerfully.  
“Is everything okay?” I ask.  
“Yes, just a minor bump. No need to worry.” He passes a bag to me, covering the name of the store with his hand. “Here’s your gift! I hope you like it.”  
I pass him his. “Look on the count of three! One.. Two.. Three!” We both look. I see the same set of peppermint shampoo and conditioner that Zen uses. I smile, opening the bottle to smell it. I look up and see him smiling as well.  
“Like it?” I ask.   
He pulls me into a hug. “Yes, thank you,” he says softly into my ear. He pulls away. “Do you like yours?”  
I nod. “Of course, I get to smell like my favorite actor all the time, now!” He laughs. “It’s very thoughtful, I can't believe you remembered I like the scent of peppermint.”  
“How could I forget? It also happens to be one of my favorite scents.” We start walking out to my car, chatting about our time together at the mall. One thought stays in my head the whole time.  
What was that phone call about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to comment and tell me what you think! Make sure to follow me on tumblr at neverplannedonsomeonelikeyou where I post HCs and occasional fics!


	7. Quick note- I messed up- will delete soon

OKAY so I made a mistake and I missed posting chapter 5, so I fixed that yall! I'll delete this after a few days but I needed to let you know, yes, I messed up and I am so sorry. Reread from chapter 5 onwards and everything will make a ton of sense. The next chapter will be posted much sooner to hopefully make up for it!!!! Again, I am so sorry.


	8. Chapter 7

I wake up earlier than I normally do. Rehearsal starts at ten in the morning, and currently it is five. I struggle to fall asleep again, and decide to just get up earlier. I sit up on my bed and check my phone to see a text from Zen.

Zen: Good morning! “The way get started is to quit talking and begin doing.” – Walt Disney.   
Zen: I hope you have a great day!

My heart flutters as I read the messages. Zen always sends good morning texts with inspirational quotes every morning, which always makes me smile. I pull the covers off of myself and decide to get ready for the day, starting with a shower.  
I grab my things and walk into the bathroom. Immediately my eye is caught by the peppermint scented shampoo and conditioner. I feel butterflies in my stomach as I see them, smiling at the thought of the one who gave them to me.  
I decide today will be the day I tell him.

We have been worried about how the play will come together, as we have had a very short period of time and flakey actors, but everything is coming together with minor issues.   
So why am I so nervous?   
I walk into rehearsal and immediately get into costume. I spray my perfume after getting my costume on and sit on the apron of the stage while I wait for directions.   
While I waited, Zen sat down next to me silently. I feel my heart race as I remember my plan for after rehearsal.   
After a while, I pipe up. “So, how is my favorite actor on this fine morning?”  
He sighed. “I wouldn't call it fine.” I give him a confused look. He continues, “tomorrow is production, and I’m nervous.”  
“You've never seemed nervous before production, from what I’ve seen,” I tell him.   
He sighs. “I guess there's also some personal things going on.”  
“If you want to talk about it, I’m here for you, Zen.”  
He smiles. “Thank you. I may take you up on that after rehearsal.”  
The rest of rehearsal goes without a hitch. Tomorrow is our opening night, so rehearsal runs all day. Everyone is exhausted.  
After practice ended late that night, I pull Zen aside in a private room. I gather my courage before it all washes away. What if this is a bad idea? What if he doesn't feel the same way about me?  
Zen notices I have been scratching at my arm for much too long and grabs my hands. “Are you okay?” he asks, a look of concern on his face.   
I laugh. Of course he would ask that.   
Now is as good of a time as ever to tell him.  
“Yes, I’m okay.” I say. I lower my voice. “Zen, I...” I pause and bite my lip. I am so anxious to tell him. I wonder how he will react.   
No other way to find out than to tell him.  
I look up to see his face, worry still on it. Before he speaks, I continue. “Zen, I think I like you.”  
His eyes widen. He looks like he is about to speak, so I cut him off before he gets the chance. “You don't have to feel the same way. I just needed you to know. And, even if you do, we can't do anything until the show is over because of director’s rules. But… I think I really, really like you.”   
Zen laughs. I feel my heart sink. Of course he wouldn't feel the same way, why would he?  
“I think I like you too,” he says, a smile on his face.  
“Really?” I ask, all the worry I felt earlier disappearing.  
He nods. “I’ve never been happier than I am right now.”  
We both agree to put off any official relationship status until the show is over. We hug, and go our separate ways after bidding each other goodbye.

 

As I leave the theater, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. Confused as to who is texting me so late at night, I check it. It's a notification from an app I don’t remember downloading.

Unknown: ...Hello…?


End file.
